Why does this always happen to us?
by jtcrawford10
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are alone, they get sepperated, again. What will Percy and Annabeth do next. How will this affect their relationship. Some kissing and stuff later on, but no lemons or anything like that.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth woke in a start; her face was red hot with tears. She has had this problem for a while now. She looked down to find that the soft hands that usually help her back to sleep were nowhere to be found. She really missed Percy, his warm embrace, his sweet calming voice. Now he's gone, and she doesn't know what to do without him.

He told her this would never happen again, this was far from the first time that Percy had just gone up and disappeared. The last time it happened it took forever for her to get her Percy back. They finally finished high school in New York. They went off to New Rome College together to study, and maybe start a family. Then he just got up and left her again, the day before school started again no less.

Annabeth sat there, worrying about Percy, having no idea where he was, or what he was up to. He could be anywhere doing anything. You just never knew with Percy. She just kept crying, not know what else she could do. She had to start classes in the morning. Everybody will be curious to know where Percy got up and left to. Frank and Hazel will kill her for losing sight of him. She had to just keep up with her school, not knowing if there was any way to help him.

Percy woke up with the worst headache he has ever had, and that was saying something. It felt like there was ten tons of bricks sitting on top of head. He stood up, something about this place was weird but familiar. He couldn't remember what had happened, all he could think about was how much he missed Annabeth right now. She would know what to do. He saw the mass amounts of buildings in the distance, and though that would probably be the best direction to head.

He started to remember more and more as he walked, he remembered that he and Annabeth were going to New Rome college, that he missed Annabeth, and that they finished high school in New York City. It was the best year of school he had yet. It was like nothing could go wrong, as long as he was with Annabeth. Then she was taken away from him, again. This was far from the first time it had happened. He swore that if he ever found out who was doing this to him again. He would kill them.

He and Annabeth had been through enough together. They were both tired of fighting off monsters, gods, titans, and even the earth itself. They deserved a break, they were done. Instead, they were being thrust right back into this mess. He wasn't going to save the earth one more time. He was done, he was going back to Annabeth and was just going to go into retirement. He was done.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Sorry for not updating this story after the initial chapter. Have gotten really busy with school. Its been really crazy, will try and update a bit more after this point now that school has calmed down a little bit. The support for this story for how little. Means so much to me, I had no idea so many people would be at least interested in looking at what i had to say, so thank you again.

Percy walked and walked, the city seemed to go on forever. The splitting headache never ending. Percy fished some ambrose from his sock that he always kept on him after Hera decided to take him on a trip across the country. He was furious as he walk on and on. Not know where to go, or where is was. What he did know, was that he knew what he must find.

He decided to talk it casual and find the nearest fountain, this was ten times easier than last time. At least this time he had experience, and his memories. He fished a golden drachma out of his emergency stash, and tossed it into the mist. Percy, filled with rage, yelled the incantation and Annabeth's name, as her face began to shimmer into existence. Percy began to cry. When this happened the last time, Apparently months went by without anything happening, he left annabeth alone for months, how long was he away this time?

Author's note: sorry for the super short chapter, like i said, been super swamped lately with work and school. WIll attempt to keep going and post chapter 3 within the next week, and prepare yourselves, as it's gonna be a doozy.


End file.
